Envidia
by mestisay
Summary: Lo que ambos quieren, y lo que ninguno se atreve a tener.


**Envidia**

_Era tarde, y las luces de las calles llevaban rato encendidas. Estaba sentado, una noche más, en la soledad de su salón, pensando en ella. ¿Cómo podía haberle abandonado y luego volver casada, con otro? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¿Por qué coño no podía hacer la rehabilitación en otro hospital? ¡Y encima ella iba con él!_

_- ¿House? – habían llamado a la puerta y ni siquiera la había escuchado - ¿House?_

_Abrió con cara de pocos amigos, pero su expresión cambió al ver a su visitante - ¿Qué haces aquí? – aunque tampoco es que le interesase mucho su visita._

_- No hace falta que seas tan amable – una sonrisa irónica asomó a sus labios cuando dijo aquello, y supo que no tendría una bienvenida alegre, pero al menos, la dejaría pasar – Por cierto, sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú? – entró y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, justo en el lugar en el que había estado sentado él._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó, aún de pie._

_- Bueno, un té no estaría mal – le miró, y le vio enarcar una ceja – No te referías a eso... – agachó la mirada un instante, y luego volvió a dirigirse a él - ¿La has visto?_

_- ¿A quién? – intentó hacerse el sorprendido, pero le conocía demasiado._

_- La has visto. ¿Por eso estás así? Sabías que tendría que volver._

_- ¿Y tenía que venir con él? – no debería mostrar su frustración delante de nadie, pero no podía evitarlo._

_- Es su mujer, House._

_- Pero..._

_- Pero te duele verla, ¿verdad? – había cierto toque de tristeza en su voz, pero él no supo descifrar si era porque le entendía, o por algo más._

_- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – necesitaba cambiar de tema, porque en ese momento, lo que menos quería era soltarle una grosería y que se marchase. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que estuviera ahí, cuando ni siquiera Wilson le había dado importancia a la vuelta de Stacy, le hacía sentirse comprendido._

_Le sonrió, y se levantó. Fue caminando hasta él y le abrazó. House se quedó tan sorprendido, que no correspondió al principio, pero luego, sin quererlo él, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuerpo femenino - ¿Esta vez no vas tocarme el culo? – le preguntó, antes de romper en una sonora carcajada._

_- Si quieres que lo haga – le dijo él, también sonriendo. En respuesta, ella sólo apretó más el abrazo – No me molesta que venga ni que esté con él, lo que me duele es que no he sentido nada al verla hoy._

_- ¿Nada de nada? – se separó de él y le miró extrañada. House se sentó en el sillón y Cuddy le imitó._

_- Nada. La última vez que vino, casi le pido que deje a Marc, y ahora..._

_- Ahora te has hecho a la idea._

_- No, ya me había hecho a la idea hace mucho, pero no quería perder algo que había sido tan... – se calló de repente. No sabía por qué no se sentía incómodo hablando con ella, y eso, le daba cierto temor._

_- ¿Especial?_

_- Sí... – hundió la cara entre las manos y suspiró – Es duro, ¿sabes? Querer a alguien y no poder tenerlo._

_- Lo sé – al decir esto, no apartó la mirada de la de House._

_- ¿Desde cuándo?_

_- ¿Cómo? – Cuddy no sabía a qué se refería. Pero sus dudas se vieron disipadas cuando House se acercó lentamente a ella y, con una caricia en su mejilla, juntó sus labios de forma tierna. Cuando se separaron, Cuddy tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos permanecían en el pelo del médico._

_- ¿Desde cuándo?_

_- Desde siempre – un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin que ella hiciera nada por detenerlas._

_- Yo creía que no sentías nada. Que por eso me habías presentado a Stacy._

_- No quería sentir nada, porque sabía que no podía ser. Pero luego, cuando lo vuestro fue a más, no podía soportar los celos._

_- ¿Porque Stacy estaba conmigo?_

_- Porque erais felices – fue un leve susurro, pero dada la cercanía de ambos, fue perfectamente audible para House._

_- Sabes que tampoco éramos tan felices._

_- House, yo... lo siento. Lo siento mucho..._

_- Cuddy, no tienes que sentirlo, yo ahora no tengo compromiso – le dijo con una sonrisa._

_- No – con las manos, tomó las mejillas de House – Me sentía mal, ¿lo entiendes? Me sentía como una intrusa y no quería estar así. _

_- ¿Qué? – no conseguía entender a dónde pretendía llegar._

_- ¡Me alegré! Me alegré cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal, cuando se marchó. ¡Me alegré, House, porque ya no erais felices! Cuando tú intentaste que Stacy dejara a Marc, fue porque no querías verla en otros brazos. Pues yo me sentía igual, pero no tuve valor para hacer nada. House, yo..._

_- ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? No entiendo a qué viene esto, Cuddy._

_- Te estoy diciendo que no sabía cómo decirte lo que sentía sin perderte, porque tú estabas enamorado de Stacy, porque aún lo estás, aunque intentes convencerte de lo contrario._

_- ¿Te acabo de besar y me dices eso?_

_- House, yo quería estar contigo, pero no sabía cómo – ella no prestaba atención a lo que él le decía – No sabía cómo hablar contigo, no sabía si decirte algo era bueno o no, porque yo no sabía qué sentías tú._

_- Pero ahora lo sabes... – era lo único que podía hacer para que dejara de atormentarse y de atormentarle con sus palabras y su llanto, así que la besó. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos, y rodeó su cintura con las manos. Así, comenzó el preludio de una noche demasiado corta._

"_No sabía qué sentías tú... Pero ahora lo sabes..." _ ¿Cómo que "ahora lo sabes"? Tenía que dejar de tener esas cursiladas de sueños donde todo terminaba como en los cuentos. House nunca le diría aquello, simplemente se reiría en su cara con la primera frase cursi. Era absurdo imaginar escenas en las que ella le confesaba su amor y él le correspondía. Era inútil seguir recordando un tiempo que se había llevado lo mejor de sí misma con un "sí quiero" que le rompió el corazón, que no fue para ella y que nunca lo sería. Ella sólo podía envidiar los recuerdos de amor y felicidad que aún guardaba Stacy, e imaginar que alguna vez fueron suyos.

--------------------------

_¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué estaba, mirándola, intentando planear algo que hiciera que aquel capullo, que la estaba conquistando con su zalamería, se largara? ¿Por qué esa necesidad imperiosa de joderle las citas, de espantar a todos los que intentaban tener algo que debía volver a ser suyo? _

_Había visto la dirección y la hora de la cena en la agenda de Cuddy. Había entrado en su despacho para hurgar en sus cosas y descubrir quién era el Galán de turno. Y sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontró en la puerta de una cafetería, mirando a través del cristal, como ya hiciera una vez, cómo aquel... desgraciado, la acariciaba y la hacía reír con sus tonterías de paleto romántico. Sin poder aguantarlo más, entró y se acercó a la mesa que compartía la pareja._

_- ¡House! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con un clarísimo tono de "¿qué coño haces?"._

_- Ya ves, pasaba por aquí y, ¡qué casualidad!_

_- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el acompañante de Cuddy._

_- Es..._

_- Soy un amigo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_- ¿Un amigo? – preguntó con cara de pocos amigos y mirando seriamente a Cuddy._

_- No es lo que crees – le respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa, que el que hasta ese momento había sido su pareja, interpretó mal._

_- Ya, creo que esa es la excusa más antigua e idiota que hay, ¿no crees? – y dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa y cogió su abrigo – Buenas noches. No te molestes en llamarme, Lisa, no lo cogeré._

_- Pero..._

_- ¡Adiós! – la sonrisa de House no podía ser más triunfal._

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – le preguntó Cuddy una vez que estaban en la calle._

_- No te convenía._

_- ¡Qué sabrás tú lo que me conviene! – estaba cabreada, de eso no había duda - ¡Estoy harta, House! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!_

_- ¡Claro que tengo derecho! _

_- ¿A sí, y eso por qué? – se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta._

_- Porque... – algo dentro de él, explotó - ¡Porque le has dado una oportunidad a todo lo que lleve los genitales colgando, pero no a mí! ¡Yo no he merecido tal honor, Cuddy! – estaba enfadado con ella, y sin embargo, no podía parar de hablar - ¡Yo no he conseguido que el barco vuelva a puerto ni tan siquiera una noche! Parezco un idiota, un niño pequeño tirándote de las coletas en la guardería, y tú no te enteras. ¡No puedo más, Cuddy! _

_- ¡¿No puedes más?! ¡Pues... pues...! ¡¿Sabes qué?! _

_- ¡Qué! – se habían ido acercando, quizás demasiado._

_- Que... – House no se lo pensó. Una mano se enredó en el pelo de Cuddy, y la otra fue a parar a su cintura. Su boca, buscó con deseo los labios femeninos, encontrando alivio para sus ansias. Les daba igual la gente que pasaba en ese momento por la calle, y que los miraba; ellos estaban absortos en la maravillosa tarea de darse placer – House..._

_- ¿Qué? – la miró con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción._

_- Despierta..._

_- ¿Qué?_

--------------------------

- ¡Despierta!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con la dueña de sus sueños, pero de una guisa bien distinta. Estaba cabreada, pero tenía la sensación de que ahora no podría arreglarlo con un beso.

- ¡Vaya forma de joderle el sueño a la gente! – le dijo intentando no comprometerse mucho con sus palabras.

- Estás en el trabajo, deberías estar viendo pacientes.

- Es aburrido, mis sueños son mejores.

- ¿Tus perversiones son mejores? – la miró con una ceja enarcada – Vale, puede que sean mejores, pero tienes que hacer tu trabajo – le entregó una carpeta, y hasta House llegó un leve aroma a sándalo.

- ¿Tienes una cita? – ella lo miró extrañada – Te has puesto perfume.

Aún no entendía por qué la controlaba tanto, si se suponía que él no quería nada con ella. Y sin saber por qué, por su mente sólo pasó la idea de darle celos - ¿Por qué, te preocupa? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la puerta. No quería alargar la conversación mucho tiempo, porque no quería que descubriera su mentira.

- No, porque te la voy a joder – le soltó con naturalidad.

- ¡Qué mala es la envidia, House! – le dijo haciendo pucheritos mientras cerraba la puerta.

- No sabes cuánto... – se dijo a sí mismo una vez que Cuddy había salido de la consulta.

Apoyada en la puerta, aún logró escuchar esa última frase de House, a la que una triste sonrisa le siguió como única respuesta.


End file.
